


Taste me

by bluejbird



Series: Astray [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejbird/pseuds/bluejbird
Summary: Betty's been doing some research, and she knows just what she wants to do to Veronica.





	Taste me

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated continuation of the series!

The first time Betty sets foot in Veronica’s bedroom, she takes her time looking around, wanting to soak it all in. It’s sleek and sophisticated, more grown up than Betty’s good-little-girl room. But it’s lacking something too. 

Veronica pauses, realising Betty has hesitated in the doorway. “I haven’t had a chance to redecorate yet,” she says with an apologetic shrug of one shoulder. “Make it a bit more me.”

“No,” Betty says, shaking her head and taking a couple more steps inside. “It’s perfect.”

Veronica smiles. “Betty, oh sweet Betty, you can always speak your mind with me. It’s okay to say it. The current decoration is so dated and lacks a certain spark. There’s something on the surface but nothing underneath.”

She brushes past Betty, even though the room is spacious enough that she could pass without body contact, and throws a wink in her direction. “That’s what people think when they see me.”

“Then people underestimate you,” Betty says, and Veronica closes the doors with a satisfying bang. 

“It seems like maybe you know that feeling too,” Veronica says, then points at the ornate key in the door lock. “Mind if I…”

Betty shrugs her shoulders, tipping her head so her ponytail falls forwards, hiding a little of the blush that creeps over her cheeks. For what she has in mind, she’d rather they weren’t disturbed, but for a moment she feels trapped as Veronica’s fingers touch the key. 

She hears the snick of the latch as Veronica turns the key and steps back. 

“I just hate being interrupted,” Veronica says. “When I’m studying, I mean.”

“Studying,” Betty echoes. “Sure.”

She watches as Veronica walks over to her desk, settling herself in a chair. She opens a book, crossing one long leg over the other, and begins to read. 

Betty swallows, eyes fixed on where Veronica’s skirt has slid up to reveal a smooth expanse of thigh. She wonders how many people Veronica has ‘studied with’, and how many times she’s been interrupted. 

“Your mom-”

“Has gone to the city to shop,” Veronica says, reaching out and patting the seat of the chair beside her. “Sit with me, B.”

Betty walks across the room, dropping her bookbag on the ground, and sinking onto the chair. Veronica doesn’t look up. 

“Ask me,” she says, sliding a carefully polished nail beneath the page she’s reading, and turning it over. 

Betty hesitates. “Have there been...many people that you’ve, um…”

Veronica looks up, her expression guarded. “A few,” she says, then laughs. “But then again, too few to mention.”

“Boys.”

“Yes.”

“Girls.”

Veronica hesitates. “Some. None like you though.”

She closes her book with a snap, and reaches out, thumb caressing at Betty’s face. “You’re special, Betty. You know that, right?”

Betty leans in to meet the gentle kiss Veronica presses on her mouth. It’s almost unbearably soft, and so she presses forwards, tongue moving insistently against Veronica’s lips until they part for her, and she can slip inside the wet warmth. Veronica hums happily, and they kiss for several glorious moments. 

Then Veronica pulls back. “Seriously though, I do need to study.”

Betty tips her head to the side. Her hand is resting on Veronica’s knee, and she doesn’t remember putting it there, but it feels right. She moves her thumb slightly, brushing against Veronica’s inner thigh, and notices the way that Veronica shudders at her touch. 

“I don’t,” Betty says. “I’ve been doing a lot of research on my own.”

“On our history assignment?” Veronica looks relieved. “If so, let me copy your notes, because this is tedious.”

“No,” Betty says. Her voice is soft and breathy, like she can’t quite believe what’s about to come out of her mouth, but can’t not say it either. “Personal research. The kind that requires incognito browser windows.” 

Veronica’s head snaps up. “Oh,” she says, then grins. “Oh. Well, well, Betty Cooper. Care to share what you’ve been learning?”

Betty smiles back. “It’s all I can think about.”

She stands up, offering a surprisingly steady hand to Veronica, and pulls her up, tugging towards the bed. 

“I need you to take this off,” she says, reaching up to grasp the cardigan slung over Veronica’s shoulders. “All of it off.”

Veronica smirks. “I like this side of you,” she says as she kicks off her heels. It changes their heights dramatically, and now Veronica is gazing up at her. It makes a thrill run through Betty, and she tosses the cardigan back towards the desk, then motions for Veronica to spin around. 

Veronica complies, reaching back to scoop up her hair over one shoulder, twisting her neck to watch Betty as she slowly lowers the zipper on the back of the dress. Veronica’s bottom lip is caught between her teeth, and she shivers when Betty eases the dress over her shoulders, letting it slip and fall into a puddle of fabric around her feet. 

Betty admires Veronica as she turns around- not just because she’s beautiful, but because of her confidence. There’s no embarrassment, no attempt to fold her arms over parts of her body she’s embarrassed by. Veronica is self assured in who she is, and Betty wonders if some of that might rub off on her. 

“What’s next?”

“All of it,” Betty repeats firmly. “I need you to take all of it off.”

Veronica’s hands move to the front of her bra, undoing the front clasp and then peeling back the lacy black fabric. Her breasts, high and round and probably the most perfect breasts Betty has ever seen - and her recent late night research has resulted in her seeing a lot of breasts - make her want to reach out, but she grips her hands tightly together. 

“And, um,” she says, as Veronica’s bra hits the floor. 

“Panties too?” Veronica asks. There’s a hint of teasing in her voice, but hopefulness too, and when Betty nods she quickly slides her thumbs into the waistband and bends as she shimmies her panties down to join the rest of her clothes. 

Then she pulls herself upright, hip cocked out, flourishing her hands as she opens her arms wide, as if she’s presenting herself for inspection. She seems to be holding her breath, waiting for Betty to speak, and it occurs to Betty that maybe Veronica isn’t quite as confident as she makes out. 

“Wow,” Betty breathes. She’s seeing more of Veronica than she’s ever seen in an actual real life person ever, and she doesn’t know what to say. “You’re so-”

Veronica’s posture relaxes, but she waves away the compliment. “You know, I’m feeling a little underdressed here,” she says. She reaches out and grasps the bottom of Betty’s blouse. “Shouldn’t you-”

“No,” Betty’s response is firm. She grasps Veronica’s hands, removing them from her blouse, lifting one to her cheek instead. “No. I don’t need to undress for what I have planned.”

She feels, rather than sees, the shiver of anticipation run through Veronica. She presses a kiss to the palm of Veronica’s hand, then nudges her onto the bed, shrugging off her own sweater and kicking off her sneakers before she climbs up beside Veronica, who has made herself comfortable on the pillows. 

Veronica has one leg drawn up, and it makes it easier for Betty to move in front, to lower herself down almost on top of her, like they’d done in her own bedroom. It feels like years since that first time, since they’d rocked their bodies together, felt the surge of excitement and electricity, but only weeks have passed. But weeks is still too long, and Betty wants to make up for lost time. 

She kisses Veronica, slow and easy, letting her hands drift up Veronica’s side. With a burst of courage, she slides one hand over, cupping underneath Veronica’s breast, then letting her thumb brush lightly over the dark, hard nub of her nipple. 

Veronica gasps into her mouth, breaking the kiss to suck in air, and Betty moves her hand again, this time watching the way Veronica’s eyes flutter shut, how she tips her neck, exposing the soft skin there that Betty just has to kiss. 

She kisses along Veronica’s neck, then mouths along her collarbone. Betty shifts her weight, sliding down the bed just enough to give her better access as she moves her mouth down to meet her hand. 

Her tongue flicks against Veronica’s nipple and Veronica arches up, the muscles in her thighs contracting around Betty’s sides, before relaxing again. Betty repeats the action, experimentally, and this time Veronica moans. 

“Do that again,” Veronica commands, but Betty is in charge, and she likes it. She’s not taking orders, even from Veronica. Instead she moves to the other nipple, and this time presses her tongue flat against it, wondering at the hardness of it against her tongue. She doesn’t understand how something can feel so alien in her mouth, and yet so natural at the same time. 

Veronica’s body twists under her, as if trying to get both closer and further away at the same time, and Betty adds some experimental suction, enjoying the way that Veronica arches up again, grinding herself up against Betty’s stomach. 

Betty lifts herself away, limiting the contact between their bodies. 

“Tease,” Veronica complains, and Betty knows she’s pouting before she even looks up. 

She flashes Veronica a smile that she’s learnt from her, wicked and full of promise. It’s the smile Veronica throws her across the classroom, or the lunch table, or any number of places throughout the day. The smile that keeps Betty awake at night, trying to recreate how it had felt when Veronica’s fingers had slipped inside her. 

From the sharp intake of breath above her, she suspects the smile has the same impact on Veronica too. 

She moves reluctantly from Veronica’s breasts and presses a series of light, fluttery kisses down the flat planes of Veronica’s stomach, lower and lower. With each kiss, with each slip of her own body down the bed, Veronica nudges her hips closer and closer, demanding without saying a word. 

Betty stops, her lips less than an inch above their intended goal. Her heart is pounding in her ears, her mouth is dry. She licks her lips, tongue flicking out, and glances up the length of Veronica’s body. 

Veronica has propped herself up on her elbows, staring down at Betty. Her hair is tousled, and there’s a desperate need in her eyes. 

Betty smiles. Her hesitation isn’t just driving herself crazy, and part of her wants to wait, to make Veronica beg for it, to demand what she wants Betty to do. 

But she wants to taste her. God, she wants nothing more in life than to see what Veronica tastes like. To see how Veronica reacts when she hits the sweet spot, whether it will drive her crazy the way even the thought of the act drives Betty crazy. 

“Betty!” Veronica’s voice peirces through her thoughts. “I’m about to lose my mind here!”

Betty grins, and presses a gentle kiss to Veronica’s inner thigh, then moves to the other side, her ponytail dragging softly across the delicate skin. 

Veronica makes a frustrated noise and drops back onto her pillows. She opens her mouth to protest or complain or maybe beg, but Betty doesn’t want to listen. 

She has a plan. A plan that has been painstakingly thought out after hours of incredibly fascinating research. So she puts the plan in motion. 

Betty plants a very gentle kiss low on Veronica’s stomach then moves down, using her tongue to guide the way. She presses and flicks and sucks and caresses, enjoying the feeling of Veronica’s thigh muscles beneath her hand clenching and relaxing, enjoying the way Veronica’s body twists to meet her, enjoying the gorgeous moans and whimpers coming from Veronica’s mouth. 

Emboldened by the response, she moves one hand to help, giving her better access, letting her slide into the wet, welcoming warmth of Veronica, letting her savour the taste. Betty doesn’t know what she expected, but there’s a sweetness, something that will forever stay in her memory as something wonderful and good, the way that strawberry milkshakes at Pop’s remind her of childhood and happy carefree days. 

Veronica lifts her hips up, grinds upwards into Betty’s mouth, begging with her body and words for more. “Oh god, oh Betty, don’t stop,” Veronica cries out, and Betty listens, using the tip of her tongue to press, just so, against her. 

Each groan from Veronica’s throat, each thrust of her hips, sends sparks of electricity through Betty’s body. There’s a heat growing between her own legs, a desperate one that makes her have to fight not to touch herself, not to grind herself down against the mattress. Because this isn’t about her. It’s about Veronica. About seeing how Betty can make her react.

When Veronica comes, Betty moves her fingers inside her slowly, letting her ride out the sensation before picking up the pace again, hand and mouth moving together, bringing Veronica over the edge again, and then one final time. It makes Betty shiver, knowing she has the power to do that to Veronica, knowing that Veronica could do that to her, make her toes curl and her back arch and her breath quicken. 

“Oh my god,” Veronica says, chest heaving like she’s struggling to get enough oxygen. “That was...Betty Cooper, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Betty reclines back on the pillows beside her, reaching out to gently brush a lock of hair off Veronica’s face. 

“I guess there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she says, and Veronica smiles. 

“You’re right,” she says, reaching out and pulling Betty in for a kiss. Betty wonders if she can taste herself, if she recognises it. She likes that the taste will stay with her for awhile, once she leaves. 

“But I’m looking forward to finding out,” Veronica continues when they pull apart. She reaches out, popping two of Betty’s blouse buttons open, then slides her hand up Betty’s thigh. 

Betty shakes her head, slipping off the bed and out of reach. She rebuttons her shirt and smiles down at Veronica. 

“Not today,” she says, bending to grab her sweater and shoes. “Today was about you, V.”

“What did I do to deserve being so lucky?” Veronica asks. She’s spread, regal and gorgeous, and still completely stark naked on the bed, and Betty is tempted to ignore her plan and to climb back beside her, to pull the covers over them both and to explore further. 

Betty dangles her sneakers from her hand, swinging them back and forth. She tries not to blush. 

“You changed my life,” she says. 

Veronica smiles at her, and Betty smiles back. 

“I’m going to go,” Betty says, holding up her free hand when Veronica starts to protest. “Like you said, we have all the time in the world, right?”

Then she walks to the door, unlocks it, and leaves without looking back, because she knows that if she stops, it’ll be hard to walk away.


End file.
